narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Musō
, also known as Musō Group, is an ancient and mysterious group originated from Everrain region. Musō has no affiliation with anybody except Everrain and its members. Befitting its name, all the members are incredibly powerful. For unknown reason, the group has suddenly disappear in the 50 BN and has yet to resurface, causing Everrain Musōtaikai to be shutdown for the time being. History In a far away land, there was a group of humanoid creatures which bears some physical characteristic of jellyfish. Like the Toads from Mount Myōboku, they were civilized creatures with expertise in senjutsu, making them extremely powerful back in the ancient age. Descended from jellyfish, they were also biologically immortal. While the jellyfish humanoids are immortal, they are not immune from boredom. In 4000 BN, three young jellyfish went to Everrain seeking something to ease their boredom. Entertained by a battle between humans, the group decided to hold tournament annually for their own entertainment. To ensure the tournament runs smoothly, they founded Musō, a group responsible to organize and regulate the tournament. The tournament was very well received by the jellyfish and grew bigger and bigger as time passed. While they were more powerful than normal human beings, was still too powerful for them to handle. Musō became inactive until Kaguya was sealed. After was widespread, Musō felt threatened by the growth of human, specifically, the . To ensure their survival in the future, Musō began to recruit powerful shinobi from the ancient tournament they have been organized for millenniums. Attracted by the immortality offered by the founders, many powerful shinobi joined Musō and they quickly grew into one of the strongest organization in the world. Goals Originally, Musō was created solely to organize and regulate tournament for entertainment purposes. After the rise of shinobi, Musō was also given the responsibility to keep track of young talents and recruit the powerful shinobi into the group. Members Like most elite group, Musō has very little members. While exact number is not known, it is said that they has less than 12 members in total. However, the member counts only includes the core members. The affiliates and underlings of respective members are not included. If accounted, their membership would easily exceed 100. To prevent the jellyfish race from being identified and to protect the secrets of immortality, all members of Musō are imprinted with a curse seal like the to ensure the secrets are safe. When they are regulating the tournament, the members are required to wear full body armor (including armor) to protect their identity. When the tournament is over, the human members are free to do whatever they want. They can even live like a normal human being in Everrain if they want, but is recommended to change their face and identity once in a while for the sake of the organization. List of Members * Musō Trio (Overseers) * Unnamed (Warden) * Unnamed (Oracle) * Unnamed (Sentinel) * Others Trivia *Musō (無双) means unrivaled or peerless.